


Melting Slightly

by HansBlanke



Series: No One Calls It Love [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Consensual, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansBlanke/pseuds/HansBlanke
Summary: They still do not have much in common; but now they share boredom and heat.





	Melting Slightly

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Под капелью](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/442244) by Hans Blanke. 



Collecting any firewood was difficult here, but tonight, they did not want to save it. Wherever they got strength from, they kept bringing bundle after bundle in, their heads bright with the feeling of common cause, the one they lacked so often when on a group assignment. And they fed the hungry fire with pieces of wood, and took turns gazing into the furnace's mouth. 

A sane _maybe-that's-enough_ only occurred to them after they found that they'd had to get off not just their coats and bashliks but also their boots. A realisation, a late one, dawned on them that their hiding place, the barn that was almost glowing with heat now, would keep warmer than enough until morning and waste the heat after they crawled outside to keep an eye on the paths towards the warehouses.

They grew boneless in the surprising warmth, with just enough will left to chew at some military ration that hadn't been in there long enough to develop the ability to run away. Then they lay on battered beds, contented and lazy like a pair of cats.

"I've seen their Bashir." Sisko muttered. It seemed the only thought that still occupied his mind. "I'd never think of him... with a lizard..."

"And what do people who sleep with someone they shouldn't sleep with look like to you?" Bashir snorted. "Why are you looking at _me?_ You tell me; _your_ girlfriend's got a worm inside her belly."

"They look just like everyone else?" Ben spread his arms with another shining smile.

Bashir rolled his eyes and turned away. But the conversation wasn't over just yet. He felt curiosity tingling inside him, and it did make him ask, though deliberately sounding displeased, "What's he like, anyway?"

Sisko took his time before answering him. He looked at his companion and asked himself the same question. The likeness of features covered two entirely different natures, that was for sure. Maybe the Bashir of the other side was so soft because he, unlike this one, felt that he belonged somewhere, at least in that spineless world of his.

Still, the Captain's choice was obvious.

"Lousy," he said at last and suddenly laughed out loud, as usual. "Why? Wanna me to tell you you're better?"

Bashir grinned against his will. "I'd rather you told me I'm worse". He parroted the Captain's growl and turned his head back to him.

"Does Gul Garak appeal to your taste?" The man gave Julian a pitying look.

"Not _that_ worse!" Bashir sprang up in irritation.

But Sisko never teased bad when everything about could show that he was warm, sated and happy. Bashir had neither reasons nor energy to get mad now. After all, he was as bored as he'd thought he'd be. And as hot as if he was soaked in Saurian pepper tincture. Though it wasn't about food or drinks. He knew he was sober as a Ferengi.

And as horny as a Cardassian Gul on a shore leave. The talk they'd had a few hours ago reminded Julian that he, too, hadn't been with anyone for much more than a month. Not that he hadn't wanted. 

And now, he was offered a barter with no worthless additions at stake, and it immediately made him feel his blood warm with the familiar heat, tasteless and odourless. Of course he didn't care a damn about Sisko, but Bashir didn't even think of him. He thought of himself. And the time left for him to make a decision now counted right up to-

"I think it's time to get to bed." The Captain yawned wholeheartedly and poked his pillow with a fist.

Right up to nothing. Bashir smiled.

He had already decided, though.

"What do you usually begin with?" He asked calmly.

"Begin what, going to sleep?" Ben reached out for a blanket.

"Not to _sleep_." Bashir raised his hand and began unbuttoning the collar of his tunic, his look towards the Captain openly challenging.

Sisko turned to face him, eyed his revealing neck, his collarbones and his entire bony-'n'-wiry frame with full attention and gave him an understanding smile, but the one that was slow enough to show he did not consider the consent he'd finally had something that went without saying. Actually, he looked as if he'd completely forgotten he'd made any advances. And now he was so happy as if he was being given a present.

Or maybe he _had_ forgotten; at least got his mind off it. After all, he was famous for his not fighting for a lost cause, be that a girl or a rebellion. Maybe that was why everyone trusted in him so much?

Or at least why Bashir wanted to reciprocate, not to run away from the planet on his feet.

"You said you were not _that_ bored." Sisko's voice rumbled somewhere in his gut, almost making the windows rattle.

" _You_ said you were not _that_ boring." Julian reminded him as he stood up. He did not take off his tunic and only loosened the troublesome collar enough for someone else to be able to remove the clothing. 

Sisko appreciated that, and admired every one of the few steps Bashir took to cover the space between them. He put his hands behind his head and said in a lazy voice, "I reckon I should make some room for you."

"Why?" Bashir replied, his tone alike. He slowly lowered himself at his side, and then straddled his hips firmly. When he looked over their connected bodies, he seemed to be pleased. "I think we'll fit in just fine."


End file.
